


Five tail Jinchuriki

by niconugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Gen, bats first, goddam, han can't deal with women in general, han lives probably au, hans doesn't get paid enough, i need more content on my favorite jinchuruki, mostly drunk, roshi appears sometimes, slight fate reference if you can get it, slightly frowny face at people who only pay attention to jinchuriiki because they got a pretty face, slightly sad that they didn't do a meet up, some minor crossovers from fate series might enter idk, they could be powerful as naruto but no, this is all drabbles i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: I'm making this set of drabbles of my favorite Jinchuriki cause i'm tired at the lack of content, slight crossover but not really??? More like references.Seriously the other Jinchuriki need more love,  especially Han. My favorite tall mushroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Han does not know what to make of this. 

/This/ being the daimyo daughter who is a major shut in. 

Despite her beauty, she would rather read her manga and novels inside her personal carriage than do anything, little else is known about her since she holed herself up in the damm thing and made sure no one entered. 

Not even for meals. 

Whatever he knows was limited to the fact that the daimyo in question had enough money to pay for a junchiriki full amount, equal to a-rank and more. 

And the vast amount of missing ninja that attacked the caravan? Absolutely worth more than a A-Rank mission. In fact the price might jump to S-rank! Well it should be s-rank pay considering the vile looks he’s getting from the other nin. 

Will of stone indeed. 

Day in and day out , it was the same , so much ninjas coming in to attack that even Han own chakra was starting to deplete. 

Him, a jinchuriki. 

Honestly he wonders what was so important about this hime. Aside from the fact that her Caravan, now that he notices, is rather bat themed. Pink bats in fact. 

Mm. 

He really does not get paid enough for this.


	2. Han nearly hears about the yellow flash but no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han nearly hears about the yellow flash, but does not because the 3rd has a big temper and lets action do the talking. Han nopes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short.

Han does not meet the yellow flash, but if he did it would go like this. 

…

Just kidding, Han would be too young to meet him considering that it was only Konoha and possibly Kiri that was using children as soldiers during the 2nd ninja war. 

Not that bothered anyone. Even Iga went into the practice, but at a more subtle way. 

Han is 13 when he hears about the Yellow Flash. Recently fresh and warm from the boiling bath he gave himself after training, he hears about it from the 3rd Tsuchikage. His shouting reaching octaves he thought the man no longer possesses. 

There was a bit too much curse words for his brain to identify [but he would know more in the following week when people start becoming nastier to him.]

Han stood outside the kage tower, one hand inside his sleeve as customary as he loomed over every other nin in the area. The only reason he had access was because he was directly related to the 2nd tsuchikage by being a nephew. the direct son never survived past four years after the 2nd died in war. 

He believes the 3rd merely took pity because he was related to his old mentor. But still. 

There was a burst of chakra and the entire left side of the building exploded into nothingness, molecules destroyed or arranged. People were fortunately alive. 

Or unfortunate. 

He quickly heads back to his apartment. 

He did not need to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be nice to read a Jinchuriki fanfic where it was sort of realistic, Naruto isn't the only Jinchuriki you know, he might appear, one day, slightly bashing that orange outfit, anyways adult Naruto is hot and so is Han.


End file.
